A irmandade
by Lis J.B
Summary: Sakura se muda para Tomoeda, ela não conhece seu passado, mas ele virá ao seu encontro. A rivalidade de duas irmandades colocará Sakura em meio a um tufão de revelações e situações inesperadas. O mais, é segredo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

**Dedicatória:** Essa fanfic é dedicada a duas pessoinhas muito especiais. Hana Himura e Mayra, pessoas que me ajudam a enfrentar meus bloqueios e sempre tem uma maneira ou idéia divertida à compartilhar. Obrigada, meninas!

**Capítulo oferecido:** Esse capítulo é para todas as pessoas que acompanham minhas fics, como meu sincero pedido de desculpas.

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Tomoeda**

Tomoeda era uma cidade pequena e litorânea. Sakura havia a pesquisado no Google por meses inteiros quando seu papai disse que se mudariam. Ele até mesmo chegara a mostrar uma fotografia da casa onde iriam morar. Um sobrado amarelo sem jardim, longe do mar e quinze minutos de ônibus até a escola.

Mas ela não estava feliz com a decisão, muito menos seu irmão. Na verdade, ele foi o que reagiu da pior maneira. Simplesmente vestiu o casaco e saiu de casa por quatro dias. Não que Touya tenha fugido, ele só precisava de um tempo para administrar a imposição do pai. A família Kinomoto sempre agia como uma família democrática, onde cada um podia manifestar opinião. Só que dessa vez estava sendo diferente. Fujitaka já havia decidido e não dava para contra-argumentar.

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. Olhou-se no reflexo do computador e odiou aquela visão. Seu nariz parecia maior e os olhos por trás da lente dos óculos de leitura estavam injetados. Piscou para evitar o lacrimejar.

Calçou as luvas e jogou os livros dentro da mochila vermelha de lona. O ruído da cadeira foi o único barulho no ambiente. Seu irmão e pai já deveriam estar à mesa, se não andasse logo ficaria sem café. Todos em sua família eram viciados em cafeína. Sakura não lembrava um único desjejum sem o líquido.

Fechou o zíper do casaco de frio e pegou suas chaves de casa. Apertou com força o chaveiro, fora presente de seus amigos da antiga escola. Na antiga cidade. Em uma outra vida, que agora parecia distante e deturpada.

Esse foi o verdadeiro motivo de sua insatisfação. Ela tinha amigos e tudo lhe era familiar na antiga cidade. Lá onde esfolou os joelhos inúmeras vezes praticando esportes, cortou as sobrancelhas porque seu irmão tirava barba e ela não tinha pêlos do tipo no rosto. Participou da primeira festa do pijama e ficou em segundo lugar na competição '_quem come mais_' no antigo colégio.

Ela não sentiria falta de comer em excesso, mas de todo o resto, com certeza.

O que lhe era irônico nisso tudo é que havia nascido em Tomoeda e esta era a cidade onde sua mãe vivera toda a vida, onde ela ficou doente. E onde pouco tempo depois, Nadeshiko faleceu. Sakura não entendia muito bem o que isso significava na época, até chegou a pensar que fosse algo do qual devesse ter muito medo graças às pegadinhas maldosas de Touya. Ele a torturava falando sobre assombração e coisas do tipo no meio da noite.

-Deveria vestir-se de punk – Touya sugeriu ao ver a irmã descendo os últimos degraus da escada – Ninguém mexe com punks.

Sakura o fitou com desprezo e cogitou voltar para seu quarto até que ele fosse embora. Começava a aceitar o risco de ficar sem café por uma manhã inteira, desde que isso a poupasse dos comentários matinais do irmão. Touya sabia ser bastante intragável quando possuía tempo de sobra. E, para azar de Sakura, era o que ele mais tinha.

Como ela odiava Tomoeda. Nessa mínima cidade ela tinha um irmão sem emprego e que estudaria na faculdade onde seu pai lecionava.

-Já estou pronta – grunhiu apanhando uma torrada e dando longas goladas no café de Touya, que apenas a observava despreocupado – Por um acaso você cuspiu aqui?

-Não – disse em risinhos.

-Então qual é a da cara feliz? Sei que está me sacaneando de alguma forma.

-Você é esperta – ironizou.

-É, sou sim. Aprendi com o melhor – Sakura devolveu a caneca ao lugar e se sentou na cadeira em frente a Fujitaka – Bom dia, papai.

-Bom dia, Sakura – ele balbuciou por trás do jornal.

Sakura e Touya trocaram um olhar significativo.

Fujitaka estava distraído demais para alguém prestes a dar sua primeira aula em uma nova universidade. Isso não devia significar boa coisa. Ele geralmente era um homem bastante entusiasmado com o começo de algo "grandioso".

-Já vamos indo, pai – Touya arriscou.

-Tenham uma boa aula – Fujitaka abaixou o jornal brevemente e lançou um sorriso a seus filhos.

-Certo – Sakura interveio – Algum problema?

-… - Fujitaka balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole de café – Tem dinheiro para o lanche, Sakura?

-Sim.

-Então acho melhor se apressar, já está atrasada.

-Pra variar – Touya batucou na mesa – Quer carona?

-Quero sim – Sakura se ofereceu, mesmo sabendo que o irmão falava com o pai.

-Ótima idéia, Touya. Talvez sua irmã não passe uma impressão ruim no primeiro dia se conseguirem chegar a tempo.

Os irmãos trocaram outro olhar significativo e se levantaram. Seja lá o que estivesse perturbando o pai, cedo ou tarde ele acabaria entregando.

-Você deveria, de verdade, se vestir de punk – Touya sugeriu ao volante – Ninguém banca o espertinho para cima de um punk mal encarado.

-Ou talvez eu devesse me vestir de serial killer. Tenho certeza que eles também não tiveram problemas no colégio – Sakura retrucou.

-Está de brincadeira, não é? Esses caras foram os mais perseguidos por se vestirem como panacas e pentearem o cabelo.

-Nunca entendi seu problema com pentes, sabia?

-Se você fosse um garoto e deixasse os pêlos da sua axila crescer, parasse de depilar as pernas e resolvesse raspar a cabeça na máquina três… - um sorriso de deboche grudou nos lábios de Touya, como se imaginasse a cena – Talvez pudéssemos ter uma conversa desse tipo novamente.

-Eca! – Sakura torceu o nariz.

-É, eu sei. Uma imagem repulsiva – Touya alfinetou dando seta para entrar no estacionamento.

O carro morreu na curva. Certamente pela brisa gelada e esquisita do litoral, que estava deixando o cabelo de Sakura pavoroso. A franja ficava mais cheia e todo o resto apontava para direções indefinidas. Esse foi o motivo de prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo e ter escolhido uma blusa com capuz.

-Porcaria – Touya xingou girando a chave na ignição – Como se você já não estivesse atrasada o suficiente.

-Que nada! Você é um péssimo motorista, isso sim. Se me deixasse dirigir ao menos uma vezinha e…

-Sem-chan-ce! – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Acha que fiquei maluco pela quantidade de ar salgado que estou respirando?

-Ar salgado? É assim que chamam os entorpecentes de Tomoeda? – ela soltou um risinho maldoso.

-Muito engraçado.

Touya se virou e acenou irritado. O carro atrás deles buzinava e jogava sinal de luz. Parecia pouco solidário ao problema do motor. Sakura deduzia que se tratava de um aluno _cdf _que se atrasara para a primeira aula. Ela já ouvira dizer que eles poderiam ficar realmente paranóicos com isso.

-QUAL É A SUA? PASSA POR CIMA!!! – Touya abaixou o vidro e gritou.

-Estamos em uma cidade pequena. Não diga ou faça nada que poderá se arrepender depois.

-Hmm… - ele resmungou, fechou o vidro e conseguiu dar partida, o motor roncou alto – Se está preocupada com isso, acho melhor se manter longe dos pompons e se juntar a turma que come no banheiro.

-Por quê?

-Viu o carro atrás do nosso? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Antes era pura implicância, mas agora é sério. Se pretende sobreviver no meio desse pessoal, aconselho a se jogar nos arbustos quando abrir a porta, talvez consiga se livrar de ser o alvo deles pelas próximas duas semanas.

-Ei! – Sakura deu-lhe um soco no braço antes de sair – Sei me defender.

Touya riu de lado e deu de ombros.

-Só estou tentando livrar sua pele, _monstrenga_.

-Ah, certo. Sei – pegou a mochila no banco de trás – Como se algum dia eu fosse lhe dar ouvidos.

Sakura esperou até que Touya sumisse do seu campo de visão. O conversível roxo que vinha logo atrás fez uma breve pausa e então acelerou. Estava com a capota levantada e os vidros fumês fechados.

Isso não representou nenhuma diferença substancial a garota, apesar de ter procurado um arbusto em volta, caso precisasse se esconder. Virou em direção ao colégio e seu material chacoalhou na bolsa. De repente, sentiu o sangue correndo nas veias e fazendo as mãos gelarem. Seu coração martelando em uma tentativa inútil de sair do peito. Estava exatamente com aquele tipo de sensação que se tem ao entrar na sala de espera de um hospital. O tipo de ansiedade pré-notícia. Você torce para que tudo fique bem, mas sabe que existe a possibilidade de não acontecer assim.

Atravessou o corredor e entrou na sala com a plaquinha onde se lia 'Diretoria' sobre o vidro chamuscado.

-Kinomoto Sakura – gaguejou para a mulher do outro lado do mesa – Vou fazer o segundo ano, acabei de ser transferida da província de Osaka.

A mulher ergueu os olhos para Sakura. Ela devia ter por volta dos trinta e poucos anos. Seu cabelo ondulava em volta do rosto miúdo e a pele bronzeada parecia finalmente começar a perder a coloração dourada do verão.

-Kinomoto… Kinomoto – a mulher procurou em uma lista – Kinomoto… Kinomoto Sakura – bateu com as unhas _pink _sobre o que deveria ser o nome – O diretor irá recebê-la em um instante – apontou uma cadeira no canto – Sente-se e aguarde.

Ela a acompanhou com o olhar até que Sakura obedecesse. Depois se voltou para a tela do computador e tomou um longo gole em uma caneca com desenhos de origamis. Parecia entretida com a leitura que fazia, vez ou outra seu semblante se transformava em pura surpresa ou divertimento.

Sakura abriu a mochila e colocou os fones de ouvido. Pegou "_A Divina Comédia_" e abriu no local marcado. Touya implicava com ela quando entrava nesse _mundinho_. Dizia que era o mesmo de estar conversando com uma parede. Ela tentou prender o riso imaginando se o irmão estaria se saindo bem na faculdade. Sabia que ele andava com o humor de um leão faminto. Certamente teria muito que contar quando se encontrassem no jantar.

-Kinomoto Sakura? – um senhor baixo e sorridente parou diante dela – Sou o diretor Sato. Sato Eichiro.

-Oh, sim… - ela ergueu a mão para ele, sem saber como reagir.

-Adoraria apresentar-lhe nossa escola, mas infelizmente estamos sem tempo – seus olhos se apertaram em um sorriso forçado enquanto imitava o gesto da menina – Tive problemas com o atraso de um aluno. Espero que compreenda.

-Perfeitamente diretor Sato – Sakura engoliu a seco.

-Como forma de penitencia, já que estamos apenas no começo do ano letivo – ele pigarreou – Essa gentil aluna irá acompanhá-la até sua sala – ele estendeu a mão em direção a porta.

Uma garota alta e magra surgiu com os olhos ardendo em raiva. Sua atenção voltada para a estranha à sua frente. Ela transparecia sua completa aversão em ter de servir de guia para a novata.

Os joelhos de Sakura bambearam, talvez por ela relacionar o sobretudo roxo ao conversível que vira pouco antes de entrar no colégio.

Uma das metas que traçara para si era passar despercebida. Tirar boas notas. Ninguém precisava saber seu nome. Nem ao menos exigia amigos e não teria problema algum fazer trabalhos de grupo, sozinha.

-Faremos o seguinte – ele caminhou até a mulher em sua mesa e pegou uma caderneta – Aqui estão seus horários de aula e um pequeno guia das instalações do colégio. Tenho certeza que não encontrará problema algum para se situar. A Srta. Meilin irá acompanhá-la – entregou a caderneta.

Sakura assentiu guardando o livro e o i-pod dentro da bolsa, depois deu uma rápida conferida no conteúdo da caderneta. O diretor Sato guiou-as até a porta e deu suas boas vindas, deixando-as sozinhas no corredor. Por um instante, Sakura chegara a conclusão que Sato Eichiro era um homem tenso e arredio apesar de sempre apresentar um sorriso nos lábios.

A garota com longos cabelos negros presos em dois coques apertados, começou uma caminhada apressada. Ela andou alguns metros e parou diante de uma porta.

-Esse é o senhor Terada Yoshiyuki, professor de matemática – apontou para o homem que escrevia no quadro.

Sakura concordou, imaginando se deveria simplesmente agradecer e entrar ou se fariam uma excussão por toda a instituição. Adoraria matar uns tempinhos da primeira aula. Não era a maior fã da matéria, mas a menina a sua frente parecia não ser sua maior fã também.

-O que está esperando? Balões e doces? – Meilin cruzou os braços – É sua primeira aula, garota.

-Eu sei.

-Então entra – ela girou, fazendo menção de deixar Sakura – Só para constar, não estou sendo gentil, prestativa ou seja lá o que for – ela olhou por sobre o ombro – Temos conta a acertar por essa manhã.

-Como é?

-Você ouviu, sei que não é idiota – Meilin sorriu – Roubei sua ficha, menina do _Land Rover_.

Uma pedra de gelo caiu no estômago de Sakura. Seus olhos se fecharam e uma onda de náusea subiu até sua boca. Quando finalmente encontrou estabilidade em meio as suas reações, Meilin já havia sumido.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e entrou na sala. Analisou os rostos de seus colegas procurando por qualquer sinal de que pretendiam organizar um motim para destruir a novata. Mas eles pareciam apenas… curiosos. Ela era a atração principal no picadeiro, não devia esperar por menos.

-Gostaria de se apresentar para a turma? – o professor Terada perguntou quando ela aproximou de sua mesa.

Negou com um movimento discreto de cabeça. Seu rosto começando a esquentar. A conversa com a menina a deixara em estado deplorável. O professor Terada abaixou-se e sussurrou-lhe:

-Façamos assim. Digo seu nome e você se senta ali – ele olhou em direção a uma carteira vaga no fundo, próximo a janela.

-Obrigada – grunhiu nervosa, mas extremamente agradecida por ele lhe poupar daquele papelão.

Ela não tinha talento com pessoas. Jamais soube lidar com qualquer um fora do seu convívio social. E demorou mais do que a grande maioria das meninas a entender que bonecas eram melhores do que brincadeiras que prejudicassem o cabelo. Como bolinhas de papel mastigadas cuspidas de canetas e o trote do chiclete.

-Classe – o professor Terada chamou a atenção da turma para si, o que foi totalmente irrelevante já que ninguém fez mais do que dar uma espiada rápida – Essa é a senhorita Kinomoto Sakura – uma menina ao fundo ergueu a mão – Sim?

-_Kinomoto _Sakura? – a menina franziu a testa cheia de dúvidas.

-Sim. Kinomoto, certo? – ele conferiu a caderneta e depois esperou a confirmação de Sakura.

Houve um momento de completo silêncio, dava-se quase para ouvir as gaivotas sobrevoando o meio do oceano há quilômetros dali, mas então tudo se tornou um enorme murmurinho.

"_Certo! Eu devia mesmo estar parecendo uma punk esquisitona. Talvez devesse ter colocado o casaco azul celeste em vez do preto._" Sakura concluiu esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer neutra.

-Turma! – o professor chamou – Turma!

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e a imagem de um homem perdendo a paciência se revelou. O professor Terada era o tipo de pessoa tranqüila, apesar de dar aulas de matemática.

-Posso me sentar? – Sakura perguntou, aproveitando que ninguém parecia se interessar em saber mais alguma coisa a seu respeito.

-Claro – ele sorriu amistoso e inquieto.

Puxando a manga sobre as mãos, ela lutou para evitar contato visual com qualquer pessoa ali. À medida que ia seguindo pelo corredor, os pescoços se torciam a acompanhando.

"_Deus! Essa manhã prometia ser longa._", concluiu.

Fixou o olhar no quadro depois de chegar à carteira. Queria mesmo se perder na paisagem, só que desconfiava que se fizesse o papel de avoada no primeiro dia não pegaria bem. Todos ali já pareciam ter impressões demais a seu respeito. Passou o tempo inteiro fazendo anotações e ignorando as insinuações nos risinhos dos colegas. Quando parecia que não seria o ponto mais interessante da aula e os vizinhos de carteira começavam a se habituar a nova aquisição da classe, o sinal tocou.

A tortura recomeçaria.

* * *

**N/A: **Sei que não estou terminando nada, mas tenho meus motivos. Peço mil e uma desculpas a todos vocês. A grande maioria vai estar em prova e não conseguirá ler essa fic, o que é bem triste, mas tudo bem. Vou me esforçar ao máximo para concluir, já que as outras estão _'fechadas'_. Mais comentários, no capítulo seguinte (que, felizmente, já está prontinho, liberado para revisão).

**N/R:** Surpresa!! Parece que nossa autora finalmente teve um surto de inspiração e por isso temos mais uma fic.  
Bom "_A irmandade_" é uma fic divertida que eu acho que vocês vão gostar bastante.  
Como revisor esse capítulo me agradou apesar de detalhista ele está bem leve.  
Aproveitem a leitura e deixem** reviews**, por favor.

**Basta clicar nesse botão aí!**

REVIEWS!

**_(Sejam criaturinhas caridosas, onegai)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e qualquer outra referência também não é de minha autoria.

**Escrito por:** Maghotta (Lis J.B.)

**Revisão:** Naure, Bruno Naure (007)

**Nota rápida:** Esse capítulo ficou meu xodozinho, eu realmente adorei escrever ele. Foi tranqüilo e rápido. Fluiu tão naturalmente que eu quase me senti inserida na cena. Espero que vocês tenham o mesmo tipo de sensação agradável que eu tive.

~ _Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!_ ~

* * *

**2**

**As latas de lixo que encontramos pelo caminho**

Se em uma manhã de inverno o sol aparecer, descarte uma blusa de frio, mas jamais suas luvas ou o cachecol. Sakura seguia esse tipo de regra em sua vida. Ela detestava ter os dedos da mão gelados tanto quanto os pés. Tinha verdadeiro pavor daquela brisa constante e meio molhada, que fazia seu cabelo parecer sempre úmido, roçando o pescoço.

-Eu segui o carro de uma garota – Touya falou aleatório.

-Por quê? – Sakura perguntou suas mãos servindo de apoio para o queixo.

-Sei lá. Só me pareceu ser o certo a fazer – ele bateu a mão no tempo e viu a irmã franzindo a testa – Xeque.

-Você está roubando – ela acusou, fixando os olhos no bispo em diagonal ao rei – Pareceu ser o certo seguir uma garota que você conheceu há… o quê? Uma semana?

-Não estou não. Você viu todos os meus movimentos – Touya esticou o corpo para trás, satisfeito com todas as vitórias consecutivas que tivera até ali contra sua irmã.

-Está mudando de assunto – Sakura reclamou em tom lento.

-Você que veio me caluniar.

-Cala boca, Touya! – Sakura olhou os segundos restantes e fez um movimento impensado com sua rainha – O que aconteceu?

-Além de você ter acabado de sacrificar sua peça? – o rapaz gargalhou vendo a expressão de pânico no rosto da garota – Ela me beijou – falou, como se não fosse nada demais.

-O quê? – Sakura olhou-o perplexa, sem dar a mínima ao extermínio da peça – Ela beijou _você_?

-Pra quê essa cara de surpresa? – Touya girou os olhos – Eu sou um cara bonitão.

-Ela é maluca! O povo todo dessa cidade é maluco! – de repente, um raio de compreensão a atingiu – Vamos ficar malucos! – ela juntou as mãos na boca, os olhos esbugalhados em pavor.

- Está exagerando – Touya apoiou o corpo na mesa – Talvez eu acabe gostando daqui. O pai disse que quando eu era mais novo, andava de bicicleta com uns meninos da vizinhança. Quem sabe se eu topar com eles qualquer dia dê para tentar fazer uns contatos e…

-Papai disse o quê?

-Não sabia que essa era nossa antiga casa? – Touya soltou um longo suspiro quando ela negou – Moramos aqui quando você era bem pequena. Ele nunca teve coragem de vender a casa.

-Verdade? – Sakura balbuciou sentindo um incômodo no peito.

-É… - Touya encarou o semblante confuso dela – Quer continuar com o massacre, monstrenga?

-TOUYA! – Sakura pisou no pé do irmão e se levantou – Vou dar uma volta.

-Aonde vai? – ele perguntou encarando o tabuleiro, ainda imaginando todas as suas jogadas.

-Não faço idéia – ela calçou as botas impermeáveis e vestiu o sobretudo – Acha que vai chover? Está fazendo sol, mas…

-Sol forte no inverno. Bem estranho, não é? – ele balançou o corpo – Fique pela vizinhança, se o tempo fechar, você volta pra casa.

-É… até parece – Sakura bateu a porta atrás de si.

O chapinhar das botas a deixava sem jeito, como se fizesse mais barulho que o normal. A rua estava vazia e quieta, todas as árvores nuas com seus galhos contrastando com a cor azul claro do céu limpo de nuvens.

Chegou ao final do quarteirão e olhou para trás. Ela nem havia decorado os novos números de telefone. Caso se perdesse, teria problemas em achar o caminho de volta. Encarou a placa do endereço. Pelo menos sabia o nome da rua. Seguiu adiante, imaginando se chegaria até o parque com escorregador de pingüim que vira outro dia, quando acompanhou o pai ao supermercado.

Um vento gelado fez com que encolhesse os ombros, mas não desviou o percurso de seus pensamentos.

Tinha tanta coisa que não sabia sobre seu passado. Ela devia ter desconfiado de alguma coisa quando o pai lhe mostrara a fotografia da casa. Era boa demais para arranjarem em cima da hora. Na verdade, Sakura esperava um estado deplorável quando adentrasse no local, mas tudo estava perfeitamente conservado e com aquele agradável aspecto de _lar_.

Claro que ela ainda não considerava como _seu lar_. Já havia algumas fotografias e armários, até mesmo cortinas de rendinha na janela do quarto onde ela se instalara. Pra ser de todo honesta, o quarto muito lhe agradava, mas Sakura não era assim _tão_ exigente no quesito quarto. No final, sempre teria que transformar uma coisa ou outra para que ficasse como queria.

Avistou os primeiros sinais da calçada de paralelepípedos que a guiaria para o interior do parque. Estava exatamente como ela guardara na memória. Muita sombra, árvores com troncos manchados e desnudos, a grama ressecada e a melhor parte, completamente vazio.

Os pais não deviam levar muito seus filhos até lá quando o tempo estava ruim. Mas, fazia um sol consideravelmente desaforado, isso deveria tirá-los de casa e levá-los aos lugares onde deixavam suas crianças felizes. Talvez dias como estes fossem comuns em locais litorâneos. Sakura ainda descobriria sobre isso. Mas a pior parte seria a ausência de neve. Em Tomoeda não nevava Nunca perto da cidade e sim, nos lugares mais altos.

Outro motivo para estar detestando viver na cidade.

Sakura amava a neve. Tudo ficava melhor, mesmo com o frio deixando o cabelo estranho e fazendo com que fungasse o tempo inteiro.

Percorreu o caminho com suas botas barulhentas e ouviu o ranger das correntes arranhando o silêncio da brisa. Alguém devia estar brincando nos balanços. O esboço de um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, suavizando a expressão tensa que carregava desde que saíra de casa. Ainda estava em processo de digestão da informação que Touya lhe dera.

Um temor se seguiu a aproximação do pingüim gigante. Ela sabia que deveria esperar por mais algumas revelações enquanto estivesse ali. Talvez reencontrar um parente ou outro, mas quanto mais pensava no quão pouco sabia sobre si mesma, a pontada aguda de desespero a perfurava o peito.

Parou por um instante, depois prosseguiu, sem pressa de chegar. Ouviu uma risada divertida e sorriu junto, baixinho. Quando estava longe da escola, sentia-se bem.

Era verdade que ainda não fizera amigos, mas estava se virando da melhor forma… sozinha. Tinha o problema com a tal de Meilin, apesar de ela ainda não ter feito nada diretamente, ela a torturava com olhares incisivos durante o lanche ou na aula de educação física. Se Sakura não fosse tão boa com esportes, estaria com enormes hematomas por todo o corpo.

Meilin era o tipo de garota que não errava o alvo.

-Resolvemos isso depois – a voz cheia de lamúrias sumiu.

Sakura manteve o passo e pode ver, ao longe, o contorno de alguém desaparecendo no caminho inverso.

Encarou o outro presente na cena. Ele também olhava na mesma direção que ela estivera olhando antes. Sakura parou e ele virou para ela. Estava sentado em um dos balanços, com as pernas estiradas sustentando o peso do corpo pressionado contra o assento.

Um sorriso de lado surgiu no canto da boca do rapaz. Pelos cálculos dela, deviam ter idades parecidas. Sakura puxou as mangas do casaco por sobre as mãos e cruzou os braços. O desconforto era nítido em sua postura. Aproximou-se devagar, mas preferia ter dado a volta. Guardava a sensação que se fizesse o caminho para casa naquele momento, seria estranho, como se atestasse que acabara de presenciar uma conversa particular e cabeluda.

-Ei – ele disse, como se a cumprimentasse.

-Oi – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e se sentou ao seu lado, não sabendo ao certo se poderia fazer isso.

Ela apertou a boca. Onde estava com a cabeça por ser importar com o que aparentaria? Estava sentada ao lado de um completo estranho, no balanço da praça mais vazia do universo. Seria patético se algo a acontecesse em um parque com um pingüim gigante testemunhando.

Imaginou se tomara aquela decisão por alguma razão específica. Quem sabe por aparentarem ter idades próximas e ele não ser da sua escola?

Sakura o observou pelo canto dos olhos. _Com certeza_ ele não era de sua escola. Ela se lembraria de alguém como ele. Todos os traços de seu rosto bem definidos, encaixando-se perfeito no molde da face. A pele morena clara, a cor castanha fulgente dos olhos dele, a boca mediana conservando o sorriso sem codificação.

-O dia está diferente – ele falou baixo, como um sopro.

-Sim – ela concordou tomando um impulso leve no balanço e fazendo as correntes ranger – Eu gosto.

-Parece mais claro – ele olhou para cima – Mais limpo.

-Também – ela fez o mesmo – E está um pouco mais quente.

-Acredito que não – ele discordou – Ficamos com essa impressão, mas está tão frio quanto qualquer outro dia. Talvez até mais.

-Pode ser… - Sakura encarou os bancos vazios adiante – Ou é apenas a sua impressão particular – ela o olhou, e os dois se encaram por um curto momento.

-Qual a sua impressão?

Apesar de já ter desviado os olhos, ela sabia que ele ainda não desviara seu foco de atenção. Sabia igualmente, que estava sendo estudada como o estudara anteriormente. Sorriu sem vontade, para ela, o dia também estava mais frio. Só que acreditava que o sol podia melhorar tudo. Desde a temperatura até um estado emocional. Por isso saiu para dar um passeio.

-É um dos dias mais frios do inverno – ela torceu a boca, referia-se ao que soubera há pouco.

-Hum… - ele soltou um riso baixo, meio irônico.

Ficaram quietos, vez ou outra as correntes quebravam o silêncio absoluto que só podia ser corrompido pelo vento esgueirando-se entre os punhados de árvores que cercavam o lugar.

-Eu prefiro a primavera, apesar do cheiro das flores me causar dor de cabeça – ele retomou o assunto – Vai ser estranho admitir isso – seu rosto se contorceu em um sorriso desdenhoso – Mas eu gosto quando venta e as flores de cerejeira despencam dos galhos.

Sakura deixou que um sorriso tomasse todo seu rosto.

-É você está rindo de mim. Eu previa isso – ela viu quando ele apertou o maxilar.

-Desculpa.

-Não, tudo bem. Aproveite a chance – ele resmungou falsamente chateado – Nem todo mundo tem essa oportunidade.

-Prometo não desperdiçá-la – ela beijou os dedos cruzados em juramento – Só achei seu comentário… - fez uma breve pausa buscando a palavra certa – inesperado?!

-Inesperado – ele repetiu criando um eco da voz dela – Foi mesmo inesperado, não é?

-Para mim, sim, bastante – ela foi rápida em acrescentar – Mas eu não te conheço, não tem como saber ao certo.

O rapaz apertou a boca e abaixou a cabeça, o cabelo escuro cobriu-lhe a testa. Ele também não parecia ser um amigo íntimo do pente, talvez devesse apresentá-lo a Touya. Quem sabe não fundassem uma organização sem fins lucrativos?

-Temos facilidade em contar bobagens a estranhos – Sakura reiniciou a conversa – Não sei quanto a uma cidade pequena, mas a oportunidade de simplesmente falar o que der na telha ou desabafar com alguém que, mesmo que julgue você, é muito pequena a probabilidade de um reencontro, torna tudo bem mais confortável. São pessoas a parte, entende?

-… - ele respirou fundo e assentiu – Melhor do que imagina.

O rosto dele estava avermelhado por conta da posição que mantivera. Ele passou a mão no rosto e envolveu os braços em volta das correntes do balanço, prendendo-as e tomando impulso.

Ela sorriu discreta e balançou também, sentindo o vento gelado acertando suas bochechas.

-Então – ele tomou novo impulso, subindo mais alto – De onde você é?

-Como?

-Você não é daqui. Fez a referência com base em uma cidade grande e a menos que tenha vivido reclusa em uma prisão por todos os anos de sua vida, eu aceitaria o fato de considerar Tomoeda uma quase metrópole.

-Não – ela respondeu apressada – Morava em Osaka.

-Osaka… - ele ia cada vez mais alto – É a terceira maior cidade do Japão, fica ao sul da ilha de Honshu – ele franziu a testa, como se repassasse fatos históricos na mente – Estive em Quioto, Kadoma, Kobe e Yao. Além da capital, claro.

-Claro – Sakura foi parando aos poucos.

-Você parece surpresa.

-Um pouco – forçou um sorriso amigável – Posso fazer um comentário de um estranho a outro?

-Quer dizer, algo sigiloso?

-Não exatamente – ela deixou os ombros caírem.

-Fale o que quiser – ele tomou outro impulso forte.

Sakura o viu quase dar a volta no brinquedo e ficou com medo dele cair ou acertá-la. O rapaz reduziu um pouco a força esperando pelo que ela diria.

-Quando quiser – ele acrescentou diante do silêncio dela – Já não sinto nada. Posso fazer o que quiser com a pele do meu rosto, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma.

-Talvez devesse diminuir – ela sugeriu preocupada consigo mesma e com ele.

-Tem razão – ele parou.

Logo Sakura se arrependeu do comentário. Ele passou uma das pernas sobre o banco do balanço e se sentou, de frente para ela, apoiando as costas em uma das correntes.

-Quanto tempo temos? – ele enfiou as mãos no bolso – Quer dizer, por mim, acho que até a fome bater – ele tirou um saquinho de m&m's do bolso – Aceita?

Ela torceu a boca e negou.

-Você deve ser a primeira garota que conheço que não gosta de chocolates.

-Não é esse o motivo – ela sorriu – Gosto de chocolates.

-E o que é?

-Sabiamente, meu pai me disse certa vez: "não aceite nada de estranhos, minha filha".

-Ele disse isso, foi?

-Disse – Sakura deu de ombros.

-Interessante alguém me disse algo semelhante – ele pareceu pensativo – E em Osaka não existe o senhor _M_ & _M_'s? – ele piscou, estendendo novamente o pacote – Sua recusa é uma ofensa a senhores tão distintos.

-De verdade, obrigada, mas…

-Ok! Sem pressão – ele puxou o pacote de voltas – Você é uma boa garota, esses nobres senhores compreendem e admiram seu posicionamento.

Sakura sorriu para ele. O rapaz selecionou algumas cores em sua palma, então enfiou tudo de uma vez na boca e derrubou mais chocolate na mão.

-Deve ser difícil te passar para trás com todo esse determinismo.

-Pode ser que sim, mas você não sabe ao certo o tamanho do meu determinismo – ela o cutucou um pouco.

-Verdade – ele parou um tempo e sorriu, permitindo que Sakura finalmente visse seu sorriso de frente, por inteiro e preferindo que isso não houvesse acontecido.

Ela deixou o cabelo cair sobre o rosto evitando que ele notasse seu rosto corando. Um novo momento de silêncio se criou entre os dois. Ele balançava de leve esperando pelo que ela diria. Sakura apenas encarava o outro lado, tentando ao máximo não cruzar olhares com o rapaz, que agora se sentara voltado em sua direção.

-Ninguém no meu colégio agiu como você – ela olhou para ele, que apenas esperava que prosseguisse – Eles não se interessaram muito em me conhecer. Tive a impressão que todos esperavam outra pessoa. Bem esquisito, não é mesmo?

-Não para uma cidade pequena.

-E teve uma garota que… - Sakura pigarreou e arrumou a postura em desconforto – Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim. Mas ainda não fez nada e…

-Você espera que ela faça algo?

-Não a meu favor – balançou os pés reparando em suas botas impermeáveis.

-Às vezes uma competição pode ser legal.

-Desse tipo é pouco provável. Ela deixou bem claro que está de olho em mim – ela riu embaraçada – Isso é bem adolescente, eu sei, mas…

-Tudo bem, somos estranhos, não temos que nos justificar.

Sakura engoliu em seco e riu agradecida. Ele apenas apertou o saquinho de m&m's e enfiou de volta no bolso da jaqueta.

-Sabe o que fazer?

-Pensei em deixar o tempo passar. Acredito que ela vá perceber que não procuro por encrenca de espécie alguma.

-Pode ser que funcione.

-Espero que sim – a voz de Sakura embargada em esperança.

-Vai por mim, seja lá quem for essa garota ou o que ela pretende fazer contra você – ele aproximou-se dela e segurou a corrente do balanço de Sakura – Tudo dependerá de como vai reagir.

Sakura recuou um pouco sentindo o coração acelerar. Esforçou-se parar sorrir, mas se distraiu com os dedos trêmulos e a sensação leve em seus joelhos. Pensou ser capaz de abrir os braços e voar.

-Eu não sei – falou ofegante – De qualquer maneira, acho melhor voltar pra casa.

O rapaz levantou-se junto com ela. Fitava o balanço esperando que este parece de mexer, depois desviou o foco para Sakura e sorriu. Instintivamente, ela deu um passo à frente, chegando mais perto dele, talvez atraída pelo cheiro gostoso que o vento trazia.

Fresco e indefinido, com um leve toque de chocolate m&m's.

-Vamos tentar nos evitar? – ele perguntou, testando-a.

-Estamos em uma cidade pequena, acha que é possível?

-Precisamos viver com esse risco, então.

-Acredito que sim – Sakura assentiu, agitou a mão no ar – Tchau?

-… - ele sorriu de lado notando a pergunta – Até breve, estranha.

Ele piscou e fez uma breve reverência artisticamente elaborada, como um bobo da corte. Sakura riu e puxou a barra do vestido imaginário, fazendo-se de dama real. O rapaz virou-se e começou a se afastar, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Ela o imitou, voltando para casa um tanto mais relaxada, apesar de pequenos calafrios percorrerem todos os cantinhos inimagináveis de seu corpo.

-Cheguei! – avisou, tirando as botas e correndo para cozinha – Que cheiro maravilhoso… - ela mordeu os lábios – PAPAI!!!

Sakura correu e pulou nos braços de Fujitaka. O homem olhou para a filha e sorriu. Apoiou o antebraço em seus ombros e a empurrou de leve para trás, tentando visualizar seu rostinho radiante.

-Vejo que está bem feliz Sakura – comentou satisfeito. – Estava ficando preocupado por ainda não tê-la visto sorrir.

-Eu sempre estou sorrindo, papai – ela fez uma careta – O quê o senhor está fazendo? – espichou o pescoço tentando ver o conteúdo das panelas.

-Miojo – ele riu embaraçado – Coloquei alguns componentes extras, mas na essência é o prático macarrão instantâneo.

A garota olhou-o recriminadora, depois gargalhou, finalmente libertando o pai do abraço. Enxaguou as mãos e prendeu um avental na cintura disposta a ajudá-lo. Sakura não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo e por mais que odiasse admitir, Touya era muito melhor que ela e o pai juntos, mas desde que chegaram em Tomoeda, foram poucas as oportunidades de um momento pai e filha. Precisava de um pouco disso e Fujitaka necessitava de um descanso.

-Pai, vai deixar a monstrenga cozinhar? – Touya escorou na parede, surgindo do nada.

-Cala boca, Touya – ela deu língua ao irmão.

-… - Touya apertou os olhos e notou a diferença no semblante da menina – Estranho… - comentou se aproximando deles – Tira as mãos daí.

O rapaz tomou os legumes das mãos de Sakura e os colocou de lado, lavando as mãos e dando início ao serviço. Aquele seria um banquete e tanto. Touya implicou por ela ter deixado luva e casaco na mesa da sala. Depois teve de agüentar a fofoquinha de Sakura contando a Fujitaka sobre a perseguição da menina que lhe roubara um beijo. Ela acreditava piamente que era mentira do rapaz, mas ele nem tentou se defender da acusação com palavras, só respingou um pouco de água no rosto da garota.

A noite terminou para a família às duas da madrugada. Fujitaka acompanhou o filho, que carregava a caçula nos braços para o quarto. Sakura havia apagado pouco antes de dar uma hora, ela já estava cambaleando há tempos, mas insistia que queria ficar com eles.

No dia seguinte, Touya deixou o carro para Sakura e seguiu com Fujitaka. O pai havia pedido para que ele o acompanhasse em uma visita. Apesar de Touya ter deixado especificações claras de _o que não fazer com o carro_, Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de passar os olhos na lista. Correu para o _Land Rover _antigo do irmão e partiu.

Não deixou o motor apagar uma única vez, mas errou a marcha. Entrou no estacionamento se sentindo superior à Touya, procurou um lugar para estacionar e preparou-se, soltando um longo suspiro.

"_Hoje vai ser um bom dia._", disse para si mesma, esterçando.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e soltou um gritinho de ansiedade ao conseguir entrar de ré. Olhou pelo retrovisor uma enorme lata de lixo metro e meio atrás do bagageiro. Com cuidado foi seguindo, até ouvir o motor possante de um carro inacreditável. Era um _Aston Martin Vantage V12._ Touya morreria feliz se visse esse carro.

O motorista acelerou, chegando até a frente de Sakura e parando. Acelerou novamente fazendo um barulho estrondoso que fez a garota assustar. Parecia um tipo de intimidação. Ela apertou os dedos no volante e se jogou para trás, esquecendo completamente que o carro estava em movimento. A última coisa que sentiu antes de se meter em uma enorme encrenca foi a batida leve do carro na lixeira.

Pisou no freio e virou-se abrupta para trás. A lata balançou e, como se fosse capaz de enxergar através do metal, visualizou a cerca inútil que não suportaria o peso do lixo e, logo depois, um carro, com um homem saindo de dentro.

-Diretor Sato! – ela perdeu o ar, girou para frente a tempo de ver o possante desaparecer em um arranque – _Merda_… - debruçou-se sobre o volante.

"_Raios de cidade pequena!" _

_ "Raios de pessoas com seus carros caros!"_

_ "Raios de motores chamativos com ronquinhos particulares."_

_ "Raios de diretores que estacionam nos lugares privados."_

Parecia, afinal, que o dia não seria tão bom assim, graças às latas de lixo que encontramos pelo caminho.

* * *

**N/A:** Quero reviews! E também explicar o motivo desse capítulo só estar saindo agora. Bom, primeiro por eu preferir lançar um capítulo por mês (já fica o aviso, ok?!), segundo porque minhas provas começam na terça e vão de duas até três semanas (ou seja, só Deus sabe quanto mais pode demorar de verdade), o que provavelmente tardará a saída do capítulo seguinte. Mas até o final do mês que vem deve estar prontinho. Também depende da instigação de vocês, queridíssimos leitores. Eu adoro as motivações das reviews, então façam sua parte para que eu sinta muita vontade mesmo de fazer a minha (brincadeira... rsrsrs... nem tanto).

**N/R:** Esse foi rápido, não?

Mais um capítulo de "_A irmandade"_ e esse ainda está melhor que o outro. Quem vocês acham que está dentro do carro? Algum palpite?

Não vou estragar a surpresa de você leitura e, por favor, deixem **reviews! **

Espero por reviews,

Beijinhos e até a próxima.

_Com muito carinho,_

_Lis (Maghotta)._


End file.
